


Coffee Cake

by ilky



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilky/pseuds/ilky





	Coffee Cake

“I’ve received ¥2000, here’s ¥1550 back, thank you for coming in today,” Sengoku Ryoma recites perfectly before greeting another customer. He has a couple more hours before his shift is over and this is usually the time on a Thursday that people crowd in to order dull coffee. Well, at first it was dull, until Ryoma added a secret ingredient that he dares not to share with anyone.

 

The manager is always in on Thursdays so he has to be on his best behavior and he has to wear his hair back as a “cleanliness image” for the café. The younger girls that come in don’t seem to mind when he has his hair down, and he doesn’t mind when his tip jar increases. He was on a bit of thin ice for telling his co-worker that the coffee was initially disgusting though, so he had to comply.

 

Around 1pm it starts to settle down and the manager retreats back to her office, his co-worker is rather annoying and a bit of a tart so Ryoma goes around the café picking up trash and wiping down the tables. The front door opens, ringing the bell attached to it and with baited breath he looks up to see the professor walk in.

 

He’s this really handsome looking professor that teaches at Ryoma’s university, Political Science he remembers; he looks quite young to be a professor though. They make eye contact and Ryoma nervously greets him, and like always, he has to tell himself not to drop any cups; last week he made a scene, the manager docked his pay. The professor nods his head and sits down at his regular table in the corner; he doesn’t order any beverages till he’s done grading his first batch of assignments.

 

Ryoma knows perfectly that it’s a simple black coffee with a caramel coffee cake on the side, it’s what the professor always gets, Ryoma likes that simplicity. The barista doesn’t think of it as crush, more of an admiration for a certain individual that he is fortunately able to look upon more than once a week. His acquaintance from the university is in the field of politics and when Ryoma has an hour free, he makes his way to the other side of campus “just picking up Sid,” he always says but really it’s to catch a glimpse at the handsome professor.

 

Though they only exchange a few words in the café, Ryoma thinks the professor doesn’t recognize him at the university, the professor probably doesn’t even know Ryoma attends there! That thought makes him feel slightly dejected.

 

The barista checks the clock and he sucks in a breath at the time that has passed, he was in his head too long, now the professor has to wait exactly thirty seconds before he can enjoy his simple black coffee and tiny caramel coffee cake.

 

He made sure to change the brew today, like he does every Thursday, and to add a bit of cinnamon in the cake he baked this morning. He reminds himself that it’s not a crush, just an infatuation for an older man. Ryoma didn’t even know he liked men or one man.

 

“Sorry for the wait,” Ryoma carefully places the cup around the papers and follows along with the saucer of the small piece of cake.

 

“It’s no problem, thank you,” the professor has a rich, deep voice, Ryoma sure to feel his knees quiver if he were in the professor’s lectures.

 

Ryoma straightens to leave before his presence becomes awkward, but the professor stops him, “could I ask you a question?”

 

“Hmm? Me?” Ryoma blinks a few times, brow lifted in surprise.

 

“Yes, you,” the professor looks up from his work to concrete his answer; yes he actually wants Ryoma’s attention.

 

“I’m not sure I may be any help but okay,” Ryoma pulls out a chair across from the professor, knowing it’s not polite to stand.

 

“How do you make coffee cake?” The professor grabs the dessert fork and cuts a small bite.

 

“Uh, well, you make the dough, add a few desired ingredients and you bake it for the ruled time,” he answers but slightly confused.

 

“In all the years I’ve been coming here, it used to be so terrible. Now it’s quite delightful, do you make it?” The professor takes another bite, though still not making eye contact with the barista.

 

Ryoma tucks a few stray hair behind his ear, “yes, only because the last one who used to bake quit and the other worker has an oven phobia.” The professor grins.

 

It’s the first time Ryoma gets to really look at the older man. He has nice skin, dark wavy hair that looks thick, a bit of stubble that never seems to go away no matter how early you shave. His eyes are dark but in daylight they’re amber brown.

 

“It’s quite delicious, and the brew is appropriate too, that used to taste like crap,” the older man compliments and Ryoma feels himself blush. “You’re majoring in history are you not?”

 

“Yes, how do you know if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

“A fellow educator of mine always raves about how his favorite student brings in left over cake from this café, and I asked if it was you,” the professor is quite casual about this, considering that they never talk, ever.

 

Ryoma chuckles a little and looks down at his lap, face feeling hot and he wants to run back to the cashier till before he shouts at the professor to go out with him. There’s no ring on the professor’s left hand, a married man wouldn’t hang out in cafés alone like this. But then again he could be “traditional” and only be attracted to women and probably goes to host clubs at night.

 

“By the way I read your piece on the 1500s, it was quite interesting, I hope you could give me a copy one day, “ the older man this time faces the student and Ryoma looks up at him in surprise. The professor is finished his cake, and his coffee is in hand, and Ryoma is blushing so hard right now, all he can do is nod before the manager calls for him.

 

“Excuse me,” is all he says before getting up to attend to whatever they need him for. He’s so shocked that the professor knows of his existence, that he knows Ryoma is a history major and that he actually read his stupid paper. He teethes his bottom lip while changing the milk pitchers. Maybe the professor wants him to bring him cake?

 

He turns around to go back to the table but he stops and is immediately disappointed to see the professor gone. He actually pouts and goes to clear off the table, finding a few yen like always by the saucer.

 

But there’s a note this time, the professor’s hiragana is so delicate looking. What’s even more surprising is that it has a number and a question asking “are you free this weekend?”


End file.
